


When The Magic Clicks

by lrw1219



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cute, F/M, Fluff, IMO, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, another “akuma forces them together” that no one asked for, because I am physically incapable of anything else, but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrw1219/pseuds/lrw1219
Summary: Another akuma attack and the “””events””” that transpired (spoiler: it’s like, a whole kiss)“Relax, Hawky! I’ll get their Miraculous later. I’ve got more love to spread! Maybe you want some help?“





	When The Magic Clicks

Ladybug didn’t look up as Chat Noir dropped down next to her. 

“Good morning m’lady, it’s a pawsome day for an akuma fight!”

Ladybug kept staring at the akuma, a floating woman who seemed to be gleefully shooting lasers left and right, but teased back, “Why, Chat, don’t tell me you enjoy people getting akumatized.”

“Anything to spend time with you, Bugaboo,” he quipped. “What are we dealing with today?”

“I think it’s another love akuma. I saw 3 different couples jump in front of her on purpose, so I figured I had time to wait for you.”

“Wow, I’m pawnored! Shall we?” 

Ladybug groaned and took off towards the akuma, and Chat grinned and followed behind.

They landed on a roof that was eye level to the Akuma. “Hey, you!” Ladybug yelled before the akuma could hit a couple cowering in a doorway. The akuma saw Ladybug and Chat Noir and beamed. “Ladybug! Chat Noir! I am Love Lucy, bringing the joys of love to everyone so no one has to be alone! And you two will be my greatest accomplishment.” She pointed her umbrella and a shot flew towards them. Chat yelped and jumped back as it landed in front of him and sparked against the roof. Love Lucy giggled and continued to fired off shots in quick succession until the heroes could only focus on dodging them. 

“Chat?” Ladybug yelled. 

“Yes, my lady?”

“I think we should make a tactical retreat.”

Chat winked, then quickly ducked under a laser. “I gotchu. RUN!” He dove off the building, and there was no time for anything but for Ladybug to follow. 

 

 

Ladybug pulled Chat around a corner and leaned against the wall, panting. Chat sat down in the middle of the deserted street and groaned. “Look, Ladybug, if you think I need more exercise you should just tell me.”

Ladybug ignored him. “Ok, I have a plan. But she’s fast, so we need the element of surprise.”

“I have been told I’m remarkably light on my feet,” Chat said and sprung up. 

Ladybug peered around the corner. “Where’d she go?” she wondered, and as if on cue, the akuma whooped with glee. Ladybug and Chat whipped around to see her floating at the other end of the street.

“Here they are, hiding together, so sweet!” cried Love Lucy, and took aim. 

In the half a second that followed, Ladybug saw Lucy, her Umbrella of Love, and made a split second decision. 

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s arm, pulled him in front of her, and said, “Sorry, Chatton.”

And then she kissed him. 

 

Chat’s mind went immediately blank. He blinked twice, then closed his eyes and kissed her back. His first intelligible thought, after either 2 seconds or 2 years, he couldn’t tell, was “hot dang.” His second was the realization that she was doing it for the akuma, but he was able to ignore that minor detail because oh crap her hand were in his hair and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, like she would fly away, and they were kissing. 

Somewhere, with the three brain cells that weren’t occupied, he heard the akuma saying “relax, Hawky! I’ll get their Miraculous later. I’ve got more love to spread! Maybe you want some help?” as her voice faded away. 

Two beats or maybe two decades later, Ladybug broke the kiss and looked at him, red as a beet. He blinked at her, fighting the adrenaline that was yelling at him to kiss her again. 

“Sorry, Chat, it was just the akuma and I had to think fast and maybe if she thought she got us already she would go away but then she wasn’t moving so, and I know how you feel an-“

“Relax, Bugaboo.” he cut her off reassuringly, managing a mostly normal voice. “You did what you had to do, and I’m certainly not complaining.”

Ladybug visibly relaxed. 

“Although,” he said, thoughtfully, “if you want to catch that akuma, you’ll have to let go of my head eventually.”

Ladybug started, flushed a shade deeper, and disentangled herself from him. “Right. Come on Chat.” and took off before she could embarrass herself further. 

Chat sighed. “This is the best day of my life,” he said dreamily, and bounded after her. 

 

~~~~~

 

“They’re so in love! I mean, it’s so obvious. I took a poll on the Ladyblog and 89% of people think that if they’re not dating, they should be.”

Marinette made a noncommittal sound. Alya rambling about “”Ladynoir”” was nothing new, and new material always set her off again with a new vengeance. Some security camera had caught the two of them kissing earlier during the Love Lucy attack - heavens only knew how Alya got a hold of that footage, and so quickly - but Alya had been ranting ever since.

“I mean, look at the stills-“ Alya paused a moment to fully appreciate the pictures on her phone for the 28th time- “and they don’t even act different after the akuma hit them. It’s just like they-“

“They didn’t get hit,” Marinette corrected automatically, before wincing, remembering that she wasn’t supposed to have first hand information.

“What? Girl, they totally did. Haven’t you watched it?” Alya pushed her down onto a bench and shoved her phone into Marinette’s face. She took it and saw the grainy footage of her, Ladybug, turning around, seeing the akuma, grabbing Chat Noir, pulling him into the kiss, and before Marinette had a chance to blush at it again, a beam of light hit them, going entirely unnoticed by the superheroes. 

“See?” Alya said triumphantly. “Aren’t they adorable? I don’t know why they try to hide anything, anyone with eyes can see it.” 

Marinette, however, wasn’t listening, as she stared wide eyed as the video looped, showing the akuma shooting them again and removing any doubt Marinette could have grasped onto. 

“Mari? Marinette!” She looked up at Alya staring at her, concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“Um, yeah, I don’t feel good, so, um I’m gonna head home see you tomorrowatschoolBYE”

Alya watched her run off, then shrugged. She looked back at her phone and the video of Chat and Ladybug playing, and just said to herself, “Mood.”

 

“Tikkiiiii!” Marinette wailed as soon as she was safely in her room. Tikki popped out of her purse as Marinette fell into her chair, spinning around. 

“Marinette, what’s wrong? What did Alya show you?” she asked.

Marinette stopped spinning in front of her laptop and quickly pulled up the video on the Ladyblog. She and Tikki watched it again, and Marinette dropped her head on the desk and groaned. 

“Ah.” Tikki said. 

She looked at Marinette analytically for a moment, then came to a conclusion.

“So what’s the problem? I don’t see how this changes anything.”

“What if Chat follows the Ladyblog too?? He’s gonna know,” Marinette countered, sitting back up.

“So?”

“So... everything!”

Tikki sat down on the desk. “Marinette, does this bother you because you think that it means that you’re in love with Chat Noir?” 

“No!” 

Tikki looked at her. 

“...maybe.”

Marinette groaned and put her head in her arms. 

Tikki waited a minute then asked softly, “Did you decide to kiss him because you thought it was the only way, or because you wanted to?” 

Marinette peeked over her arms. “I don’t know,” she moaned. “I mean, it seemed easier than having to run again, and plus it’s embarrassing to keep running away from an akuma.”

“More embarrassing than kissing the guy you’ve rejected like 20 times?” 

Marinette didn’t respond, just sunk farther into her chair. Tikki flew to her shoulder and hugged her. “It’s ok, Marinette. It’s ok if you’re in love with Chat Noir.”

“But what about Adrien?! I’m still in love with him too! I stared at the back of his head all afternoon! Is it possible to be in love with 2 people at once??” Marinette groaned and muttered, “feelings suck.” She sat up, and scrolled down on the Ladyblog as a distraction, then stopped. 

“If the akuma hit Chat and I, I should’ve only been in love with him, not Adrien, right? But there,” she pointed to the screen at a photo of them beating the akuma, “we fought the akuma right in front of that great advertisement of Adrien, I mean the Agreste brand, and I kept getting distracted during the fight because of it.”

Marinette stood up and started pacing, talking more at Tikki than to her. “So I was in love with Adrien when I was under the spell too. And that doesn’t make sense, unless a-“

She froze, mouth still open. 

Unless Adrien, who was Chat’s height and build, who was never at the same place as Chat, who had never been akumatized, who had been distractedly doodling hearts all afternoon after the attack...

Marinette’s eyes widened, the miraculous magic snapped, and everything made sense. 

 

Across the city, Adrien, who was in his room pretending to practice his piano while actually watching the footage from the fight on repeat, looked up. Plagg stopped eating cheese. 

“Did you say something?” Adrien asked. 

“Nope,” Plagg said, and popped the slice of Camembert in his mouth. Adrien shrugged and turned back to his computer, and Plagg flew over to the window. 

“Finally,” he said under his breath, and grinned. “Tikki owes me 10 bucks!”

 

~~~~~~

 

Chat Noir frowned as he followed Ladybug around the city on their usual Friday night patrol. She had been avoiding talking to him ever since the Love Lucy attack, and that had been 3 days ago. She hadn’t had time right after the attack before she transformed back, and he’d brushed it off at patrol that night, assuming she was embarrassed or afraid that he’d be upset or something over the kiss, that wonderful, amazing kiss... But that had been Tuesday, and she had barely looked him in the eye since then. 

They came up on their usual ending spot, and Ladybug said without turning around, “Everything looks good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ladybug, wait,” Chat interrupted before she could swing away, and she half turned towards him. “You haven’t been the same since the Tuesday attack.” He grinned. “Look, if you want to kiss me again, all you have to do is ask.”

Ladybug sighed. “Chat, I can’t do this.” She reached out to throw her yo-yo, but Chat grabbed her arm. 

“No, Ladybug, wait, I- I’m sorry. It’s just, did I do something wrong? You’ve barely spoken to me in 3 days and you’ve made eye contact exactly 5 times, I’ve counted. I don’t know if it was the kiss or something else, but I’m sorry for whatever I did, just.. please talk to me again?”

He stared into her eyes beggingly, and Ladybug’s heart broke a little. She touched his arm and said, “No, Chatton, it’s not you. You didn’t do anything, I- I’ve been distracted.”

Chat visibly relaxed. He took her hand from his arm and kissed it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ladybug hesitated, ignoring the sudden butterflies. She’d been arguing with Tikki and herself about whether she should tell Chat/Adrien, (ChAdrien, if you were the voice in the back of her head in the middle of math yesterday) that she knew. Tikki was all for it, especially since she had been seriously off her game ever since the miraculous magic broke. Marinette was more than a little terrified of having that conversation though, especially since she had been the one insisting on keeping identities secret. But she couldn’t deny that Chat deserved to know what was up. 

She relented. “Have... have you seen the video of the Love Lucy attack on the Ladyblog? With the, um, kiss?” 

Chat thought about the 500 times or so he’d watched it. “I think so,” he said with a straight face. 

“Because my friend showed it to me, she’s the owner of the blog, and, well, I didn’t realize that we’d been hit by the akuma.” 

Chat tucked that piece of info away in his mental “Facts About Ladybug” list and shrugged, leaning back against a chimney. “I just figured since I’m already in love with you, it didn’t affect me.”

Ladybug fiddled with her hands. “Yeah but.. I’m not.” She paused, then admitted, “Or I thought I wasn’t.”

Chat choked and almost fell. “You- What?”

“But also I was in love with that other boy,” Ladybug continued, finding her stride and starting to pace a little. “And that didn’t make sense because even if I am in love with you” - here Chat’s heart stopped completely - “it didn’t make sense that I could also be in love with him while under the influence of that akuma.” She stopped, and looked at Chat. “Unless you were the same person.” She stopped, then said it. “Chat Noir... and Adrien Agreste.”

Chat stared at her, paralyzed in shock. Ladybug looked away as Chat’s mind raced. Everything was clicking together. So Ladybug was in love with Adrien. Ladybug knew Adrien well enough to be in love with him. Ladybug figured it out on Tuesday, and she was friends with Alya, and there had been someone else who suddenly acted differently around him...

“Are you upset?” Ladybug interrupted his thoughts nervously. 

He looked at her incredulously. “Am I upset??" He suddenly found that his limbs were working again and he moved forward and grabbed Ladybug and spun her around, who gave a rather unladylike squeal. 

“Claws in!” 

He looked at Ladybug with a look of pure adoration as his mask wiped off. “I could never be upset with you, my lady.”

Ladybug looked up at him and they both felt miraculous magic slipped into place. He pulled her into a hug, and whispered, “Marinette.”

She squeezed him tighter and mumbled, detransforming. Tikki flew over to Plagg each other as the two heroes grasped each other, no longer separated by magic spandex. 

“See, I told you no one could out-oblivious my Chat,” Plagg said proudly. 

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment,” Tikki dismissed. 

“You’re just mad you lost,” Plagg taunted, and Tikki groaned and pulled him away. 

 

A minute later, Adrien pulled back just far enough to look at Marinette. She looked up at him and smiled, her heart full.

“About that offer from before..” she said.

“What offer?” Adrien asked, confused. 

“This one,” and she pulled his head towards hers. 

 

And let me tell you, that patrol lasted much longer than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Only beta read by my little sister so lemme know if you see any errors (or just if you liked it i need the positive feedback)
> 
> Also taking applications for a new beta reader bc her only comments were “Tikki is spelled with 2 Ks” and “that was extremely cheesy” so


End file.
